Naruto Uzumaki: The Aburame Clan
by lilLovelyanime
Summary: In a desperate gamble to protect young Naruto Uzumaki, the Third Hokage asks the current head of the Aburame clan to take the infant in and raise her. Fem Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and make no profit from it.

Warning: because this fic takes place in a alternate universe where naruto early life is different there will be changes to his character. Naruto is a girl in this fic. Also some character bashing. If any of this bothers you please press the back button.

Please R and R

Naruto Uzumaki: the Aburame clan

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage…. No scratch that. Make that the retired Third Hokage who somehow found himself taking up the position once again, stared down blankly at the paper in front of him. It had been only two month since that horrible night and still Sarutobi found himself dealing with the paperwork and complaints of that event. Sighing a bit Sarutobi rolled his shoulders trying to loosen the knot that had formed in them. He then lifted up the paper and reread the short and simple message again.

"Sensei

Gone off to do some research in Iwa. I wont be able to meet with you anytime soon to discus what we had talked about before.

From your most handsome and studious student

The Great Toad Sage Jiraiya"

Sarutobi found himself rolling his eyes and wanting to face palm. Unfortunately face palming wasn't a very dignified action for a Hokage; and seeing as he now sat in the seat once again surrounded by Anbu, Sarutobi used all of his self-restraint to stop himself.

Jiraiya couldn't have picked a worse time to go off and do "research". It was as Sarutobi thought about the discussion he needed to have with Jiraiya that a loud high-pitched wale was heard in the room. Raising his heard Sarutobi looked across his room to where a cradle lay. Getting up he quickly walked over to the cradle and smiled down at the crying blonde haired infant that lay inside.

Picking up the babe Sarutobi softly cooed while rubbing circles on the infants back, "Now now Naruto, no need to be fussy everything is going to be okay." He whispered trying to reassure the babe. In truth Sarutobi was also trying to reassure himself. The fact was that everything wasn't okay. Since the attack by the Kyuubi two months ago Konoha was in a very fragile state. Many of Konoha shinobi had lost their lives that day including the Forth Hokage. The ramification of this was that rival ninjas and villages saw this as their chance to either infiltrate or attack Konoha. Clients now thought of Konoha as weak, which caused the numbers of missions to drop and there were less shinobi to take the mission they did receive.

Sighing once again he watched as the infant in his arms sigh and snuggled closer. Naruto Uzumaki is the child's name and is the savior of Konaha. Even if most of the villagers couldn't see it. When the Kyuubi had attacked the village the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze had sealed the beast into his own newborn child and while Minato had asked for his child to be seen as a hero it seemed that the Fourth's request was impossible.

The fact was that while the infant he held in his arms was innocent, the people of Konoha couldn't help but place their fears and blame onto something or in this case someone and that happened to be Naruto.

To make matters worse while revealing that Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage would certainly gain Naruto some sympathy points with the people, if not the help of some of Minato friends or even the village clans. The fact was that if it was ever revealed there was no doubt that the other shinobi villages would find out. And seeing as Minato was a powerful shinobi in his own right with many enemies; if it ever got out then ninja's from those other villages would most likely either steal Naruto away to experiment or study him to see if Minato skills were a bloodline or kill Naruto for revenge.

To make matters worse while Sarutobi had left Naruto with several trusted people the fact was that three assignation attempts had already taken place on the babe. Not to mention that the man who was made Naruto godfather and who had the official say in the child's life seemed to have no interest in the said child.

Sighing Sarutobi placed Naruto back in the crib and returned to his desk. Reaching inside to pull out his pipe and taking a puff while he thought to himself.

While the others of the village believed they owed nothing to Naruto, Sarutobi wouldn't rest until he had made sure the infant is safe and could live a relatively normal life. Naruto becoming an orphan of the village would simply be to dangerous. It left the child open to all sorts of dangers and trials. The only thing that would make sense would be to have a clan take the infant in.

In truth Sarutobi wouldn't have minded adopting the child himself but the council had shot it down before he even finished suggesting it, saying that it was to dangerous. Now the only problem was trying to convince a clan to willingly accept Naruto. In truth Sarutobi already had a clan in mind, it was really the only one that made sense at this point.

" now to just convince the clan head." The Hokage mumbled to himself.

As the Hokage leaned back in his chair, three firm knocks where heard on the office doors. Blowing out a puff of smoke Sarutobi called out "you may enter."

The door opened to reveal a man with short spikey hair he wore a pair of black sunglasses, a large gray jacket that covered most of his body, black pants and boots. A ninja headband was wrapped around his right arm.

"Aburame-san, its good to see you." Sarutobi said a wide grin appearing on his face.

"Hokage-sama" Shibi Aburame politely responded back with a incline of his head as he remained standing by the door.

Giving a slight nod of his head back Sarutobi gave a discreet signal to the anbu currently in the room asking them to leave. Once he was certain that no one was spying on them, he gave a disarming smile and motioned with his hand to the seats across from his desk.

"Would you like to take a seat?" Sarutobi asked.

"If its all the same Hokage-sama I would prefer standing," Shibi answered while taking a few steps into the room, standing in front of the Hokage's desk.

Sarutobi eyed Shibi trying to get a read of the man and sighed. 'Considering Shibi's personality it would perhaps be better to be as direct as possible' the Hokage thought to himself.

"I'm sorry if my summons has inconvenienced you in anyway. I understand that all the clan heads are rather busy considering the state of things." Sarutobi told the Aburame clan leader.

"The Aburame clan have also suffered loses from the Kyuubi attacked, but we have dealt with worse in the past." Shibi replied.

Sarutobi nodded at Shibi answer then continued to eye the Aburame clan head suspiciously "I suppose you already know why I have asked you here?"

Shibi eyebrow rose as he answered, "I would never presume as to why you have asked for a private meeting."

"I see" the Hokage said as his hat slipped down a bit shadowing his eyes " I assume though that you have noticed the other occupant of the room?"

Shibi shoulders tensed for just a second then relaxed "Naruto Uzamaki, the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi." Shibi stated.

"Yes; as you know when the Kyuubi attacked two months ago the only way to stop the beast was for the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, to seal it within a compatible host, creating a new jinchuriki at the cost of his life." The Hokage explained.

Shibi nodded his head tensely.

"Afterwards I had revealed to the village that Naruto was not the Kyuubi itself but only the jailer of the nine-tails and that in truth Naruto's sacrifice had saved the village therefore making him a hero." Sarutobi reminded the Aburame clan leader.

Seeing no reaction from Shibi he continued on "since then there has been three assignation attempts on young Naruto's life."

"Not by the Aburame clan," Shibi explained while interrupting.

"No, of course not. The Aburame clan has been rather quiet about their opinion on Naruto." Sarutobi said.

"It would be pointless to cause a racket about a jinchuriki…especially since this isn't the first one that Konoha has had." Shibi revealed.

Sarutobi chuckled and responded, "I see, so you've already realized."

"Yes, that Kushina Uzumaki is… was the previous jinchuriki," Shibi revealed.

Satutobi took a long drag from his pipe and gave Shibi a hard stare, "As you know that is a secret."

Shibi shifted uneasily from foot to foot, "Yes, of course. If the other ninja villages ever found out they'd make quite a fuss about it."

"Indeed. Not to mention that ever since the village was created there has been a jinchuriki of the Kyuubi in Konoha," Saratobi revealed.

"You mean…?" Shibi asked tensely.

"Yes, Naruto is in fact the third container of the Kyuubi." Sarutobi answered.

"I see, I never realized but why are you revealing all of this to me Hokage-sama?" Shibi asked gravely not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Because I would like you and the Aburame clan to take Naruto in as one of your own." The Hokage told Shibi.

Shibi froze in surprise at the Hokage's announcement and then said "Hokage-sama you can't be serious? Taking in the jinchuriki is…"

"Taking in Naruto" Sarutobi interrupted.

Ignoring the Hokage's interruption Shibi continued on "would put a target on the Aburame clan backs. There must be another clan that would be a better fit."

"I believe you know just as well as I that there isn't. The two clans that would be ideal for handling a jinchuriki are unacceptable for the young Naruto." Sarutobi muttered darkly.

"You mean the Uchiha and the Hyuga." Shibi stated.

"Yes, because of the Kyuubi attack suspicion has been thrown on the Uchiha clan. Not to mention hostilities are high between the Uchiha, the citizens and the other clans. Putting Naruto in the care of the Uchiha will only increase those tensions." Pausing to take a drag from his pipe Sarutobi continued "As for the Hyuga, they would never consider taking Naruto in without placing the caged bird curse seal on him. Which is unacceptable and would cause other problems."

"And there is no other clan that would be a potential fit for the Kyuubi container" Shibi asked his voice almost sounding hopeful.

"No, the other clans would be unable to handle Naruto" the Hokage informed the Aburame clan head.

"And the Aburame would?" Shibi asked.

"I believe you know the answer to that." Was the Hokage's answer.

Shibi eyebrow twitch as he said, "with the Aburame special technique it would be rather easy to tell if the container of the Kyuubi's chakra started to change and if signs of the Kyuubi did show, members of the clan could theoretically be able to restrain him for a short period of time."

"Yes. Also as being both a jinchuriki and a Uzumaki, Naruto will have a rather large amount of chakra and will need early training to learn chakra control. As I understand the children in your clan learn chakra control at a very young age." Sarutobi explained with a bitter smile appearing on his face.

Sarutobi watched as Shibi's eyebrow continued to twitch in annoyance. This was perhaps the most expressive he had ever seen the man before. Signing Sarutobi continued explaining "not to mention because of your clans technique I doubt the council or other clans could deny Naruto from entering your own clan."

Shibi took a step forward and asked "But wouldn't it be detrimental for any clan to have influence over the jinchuriki?"

"Naruto, the childs name is Naruto" Sarutobi ground out in an annoyed voice.

"It may be better to simply have Naruto be a ward of the village" Shibi told the Hokage while correcting how he addressed the infant.

"Originally the plan" Saratobi explained somberly "originally I had inquired to become Naruto legal guardian myself but the civilian council and many of the clan heads refused to accept this idea, believing that as the Hokage I would not have the time to give Naruto the attention he would need."

"And the reason why Naruto cant become a ward of the village?" Shibi inquired.

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair as he stared at Shibi and answered "I manage to keep Naruto the first month but recently the council has become restless. Claiming that the child is distracting me from my work and insisted that he be placed in the hospital with the other orphaned young. Since then, Naruto has had three assignation attempts. I believe I mention this earlier."

Pausing as he absorbed the information Shibi confirmed, "You did."

Sighing the Hokage rested his head in his hand and explained, "The first happened when Naruto was first placed in the hospital's care. The information that Naruto was there was leaked and a large mob tried to gain access to his room with the intent to kill the child. The mob was contained and rounded up by the Konoha police force. The second attempt happened only a few days later when a supposedly loyal member of the anbu forces that had been placed to watch and protect Naruto tried to kill the child during his watch."

"How?…" Shibi asked.

"He used the Fire Release: the Great Fireball Technique. The hospital room was destroyed of course. Thankfully I had sent my own personal detail to watch Naruto and they managed to save the child before the attack hit. After that attack I pulled out the current anbu detail and placed mine permanently there." the Hokage explained.

"Logical" Shibi agreed.

Taking another drag from his pipe Sarutobi tried his best to keep his tone under control as he talked about the latest attempt, "The third attempt happened a few days after that, one of the nurse's tried to poison Naruto."

"What?" Shibi asked in disbelief.

"She put a highly lethal poison in Naruto bottle and before feeding accidentally spilled it on a nearby plant. The plant wilted and died almost instantly, which altered the anbu on watch." Sarutobi finished.

"That's.." Shibi began having a hard time believing that one of the medical staff would go to such lengths to kill an infant.

"Yes.." the Hokage said agreeing with what Shibi had left unsaid. "As you can understand Naruto needs a safe environment to both survive and grow"

"Even so there's no telling that another assignation attempt will happen. After learning that the container of the Kyuubi was alive and where they were kept; it's only natural to have a few attempts at trying to take misplaced vengeance." Shibi said trying to reason with the Hokage.

"Perhaps but do you really think they will ever stop?" Sarutobi asked.

Shibi paused and then said, "They say, Time heals all wounds."

It was as Shibi finished his sentence and the two men began a silent staring contest that it happened. A loud boom and crash was heard as an explosion went off on the wall on the Hokage's left side, the explosion creating a large hole in the wall. A figure swiftly ran through the smoking hole, heading towards the crib that held Naruto. The smoke slightly cleared and revealed the figure of young man with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a simple black outfit and carried a short sword in his hand. Raising it up it glinted in the light from the flames of the fallen wall.

"Die you goddamn monster" the young man called out as he plunged the sword down at the crib, but was stopped before he reached his target as Sarutobi appear beside him and punched him through the opposing wall.

At the sound of the destruction from within the room a group of anbu all sporting a different mask appeared within the room one of them calling out "Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi shapely barked out, "Apprehend this traitor and take him to the interrogation department. I want to know everything this suicidal fool was planning and if anyone was helping him."

"Yes Hokage-sama" the group of anbu responded.

Two of the anbu grabbed the man from the wreckage of the wall and shunshin away. The remaining two looked at the Hokage for instruction.

"I want you two to look around for anyone or anything suspicious check both this residence and the surrounding area," Sarutobi ordered them.

"Yes" they responded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sarutobi released the breathe he had been holding and turned back to the crib only to find it empty. He then heard the loud piercing cry of an unhappy baby, turning to the far corner Sarutobi found a blonde baby being held protectively in Shibi Aburame arms.

Shibi gently bounced the baby making soft and comforting sounds to Naruto who quickly stopped crying and stared up at Shibi. Naruto curiously stared at Shibi a large smile forming on his face as he happily reached up to Shibi. Shibi held out a finger and watched in wonder as the small infant grabbed it.

"We should move to another room," Sarutobi informed Shibi. Heading out of the room and down the hallway to his private study that had personal shielding. Shibi followed behind the Hokage playing with Naruto in his arms. As he entered the room Sarutobi closed the door and activated the shields.

"I didn't think any of them would be so bold as to attack my own residence." Sarutobi commented.

"Yes" Shibi agreed, his attention focused on the young Naruto who had already grown tried and fallen asleep.

"Is something the matter?" Sarutobi asked Shibi causally.

"Naruto…"Shibi began. "Naruto does not look like Kushina."

"No he doesn't." Sarutobi agreed.

Looking at the Hokage Shibi said "When we where younger there was a rumor that went around the academy and continued on throughout the years. That Minato liked Kushina."

"Yes" Sarutobi confirmed.

"Hokage sama is Naruto…that is…is Naruto…" Shibi tried to ask.

"Yes" Sarutobi said. Reaching into a drawer and pulling out a long spare pipe lighting it and inhaling. "You hold in your arms Naruto Uzumaki, the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze."

"But means that…" Shibi began.

"Minato sealed the Kyuubi into his own newborn child." Sarutobi finished for the Amburame leader.

Shibi looked up at the Hokage in shock. "But why?" he asked.

Sarutobi sighed and looked down at the pipe in his hands and explained,"I'm not sure myself. It could be that he didn't want to place the burden on someone else. Of course, it's most likely because Naruto is a Uzumaki"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Shibi inquired.

"Because of the Uzumaki abilities they have a higher chance to survive and become an jinchuriki" he revealed.

"But still" Shibi tried to argue.

Sarutobi gave Shibi a hard stare and said "Minato didn't want his daughter to be condemned as the Kyuubi. He wanted Naruto to be considered a hero for the sacrifice that she was forced to make, becoming the Kyuubi jailer."

"I see" Shibi weakly, replied.

The silence stretched between the two men until Shibi ended it by stating, "I'll take her in."

"What?" Sarutobi asked in surprise coughing on his pipe.

"I'll take her in and make her a member of the clan." Shibi repeated.

"I thought you didn't" the Hokage began asking unsurely.

"I changed my mind. Minato was a good man and he had a good head on his shoulders. I doubt he would have sealed the Kyuubi into his daughter without having the confidence that the seal would stick." Shibi explained.

"Yes" Sarutobi agreed with Shibi's assessment.

"It's not much but I'll raise Naruto as my own." He told the Hokage firmly.

Sarotobi smiled and said "thank you."

Shibi nodded and headed for the door.

"Leaving so soon" Sarutobi asked.

"I believe it would be better to introduce Naruto to the clan as soon as possible" Shibi answered "does Naruto have any personal effects?"

"Yes" Sarutobi answered.

"You can send them over tomorrow morning" Shibi said.

"Wait wont you need" Sarutobi began.

"You forget Hokage-sama, I have a young child of my own. I have the basic tools to take care of a baby." Shibi explained.

"Oh yes, little Shino. He's about five months old now isn't he" Sarutobi asked as he released the ward around the room.

"Yes" Shibi confirmed.

As the two men exited the room Sarutobi watched in amazement as Shibi opened his jacket revealing a Sling within that he easily laid Naruto in.

With both hands free Shibi turned to Sarutobi and said "with your leave."

Saratobi took a long drag from his pipe, "I'll stop by tomorrow to check on things."

"Of course." Shibi replied.

"Then have a safe trip home," Sarutobi said as he turned heading back inside his own residence.

Nodding his head Shibi took off exiting the Hokage residence in record time. Taking a slow but swift pace as to not disturb the infant that lay within his jacket.

It took Shibi about fifteen minutes to reach the Aburame compound and another ten to reach the main compound. Striding into the compound he nodded his head at the members he passed and entered his home.

A young woman stood just inside wearing the Aburame traditional garb. She wore black glasses, a large high collar jacket, long pants and sandals.

"Shibi-sama" the woman said.

"Toma-san" Shibi called the woman.

Toma tilted her head slightly and then replied, "Shino has already had his bottle feeding, been change and gone to sleep."

Shibi nodded his head and said, "Please prepare a bottle and a second crib."

Toma eyebrows rose and she asked "whatever for?"

Shibi stared at her until she looked away and headed off to prepare a bottle.

Shibi watched her go and headed into the back room where he knew his son to be. Entering the room he opened his jacket and gently pulled Naruto out of the sling she had been resting in. Holding her in his arms he watched as she tried to snuggle deeper into the warmth of his arms.

Walking over to his sons crib and looking down he watched his own son fussily sleep. Curiously Shibi found himself laying Naruto beside his son and watched in amazement as the two slightly rolled and wiggled, until they lay next to each other cuddling. Shibi watched them until he was interrupted by the presence of Toma who he silently took the bottle from and dismissed with a head nod.

He then pulled up a chair from the corner of the room. While he sat down to watch the two infants Shibi couldn't help thinking to himself. Naruto is the daughter of the Fourth Hokage a man who Shibi had always respected and admired. Many times during the third shinobi war the yellow flash had saved his life and he supposed that it was his time to repay his debt.

The end

I have like 4 naruto prompts I've been sitting on. And I decided it was about time I put something up to get started. Writing a naruto fic is a whole lot harder than I thought. It's not the actual writing but more like my computer thinks that all the names of the characters are misspelled. So annoying. I'm probably going to have to come back to this to fix up the grammar and stuff.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you feel so inclined please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. I'm simply writing this fic for the fun of it and make no profit.

Warning: because this fic takes place in a alternate universe where naruto early life is different there will be changes to his character. Naruto is a girl in this series. Also some character bashing. If any of this bothers you please press the back button.

Please R and R

Naruto Uzumaki: The Aburame Clan

Ch2

Shibi Aburame head of the Aburame clan sat before four males wearing similar clothes to him. Each man was of considerable age, which showed in their hunched figures, gray hair and wrinkled faces. The elders of the Aburame clan where much like the elders of most clans, that is always trying to influence how the clan was run.

One of the elders shifted opening his mouth he spoke, "it has been one year Shibi-san."

Shibi didn't respond instead inclining his head slightly to indicate he was listening.

Another of the elders sighed and continue, "since you allowed the kyuubi jinchuriki into the clan" Shibi's eyebrow twitched as he listened to the old men.

Reaching out Shibi grabbed the cup of tea in front of him. Taking a sip and putting it back down he said "one year two months."

"Shibi how long are you going to keep that monster. You know just as well as the rest of us that it has done nothing but strain our ties with the rest of the village."

Shibi sat back and straighten his back as he told the elders, "Naruto Uzumaki is not a monster. She is the jailer of the Kyubbi and my daughter."

"The Aburame shares no blood with the jinchuriki." An elder exclaimed.

"I have already heeded your advice and have not given Naruto Uzumaki the Aburame name but the fact of the matter is that she is still my daughter. She may not be the daughter of my blood but is of my will and I wont allow such disrespect to be spoken of her." Shibi told the elders as he stood up.

The final elder spoke as Shibi started to leave "A creature that looks small and weak is not necessarily so, Shibi-san."

Shibi stared at the elders waiting until they shifted uncomfortably on the sitting pillows they rested on. He then exited the room walking through the compound. Shibi passed a few of the clan members whom all bow politely to him.

As he continued walking Shibi gritted his teeth. Ever since he had taken in the young Naruto Uzumaki the elders of the clan had been making a fuss. Although Naruto showed no signs of the Kyuubi the elders argued that keeping her gave a negative impression to the rest of the village, which weaken the Aburame's standing within Konoha. Shibi wasn't stupid he knew the other clans gossiped but that was all it was.

As Shibi came to a stop before a pair of wide sliding doors he released a breath and called out "I'm coming in." Pushing open the sliding door Shibi walked into the room examining the occupants.

Toma stood before Shino holding out a brown teddy bear to the infant, Shino himself seemed to have no interest in the stuffed animal and instead watched the Kikaichu that crawled along his hand. Shibi smiled softly, Shino was already displaying advanced signs of his handling of the clan's insects.

Next to Shino a young blond infant sat with a stuff animal frog. Naruto so far had not shown any indication of ninja skills but then again Shibi had no experience with Uzumaki children. Where there even early signs? Shibi continued to watch Naruto as she bit into the creature's soft head. Shibi then thought to himself 'teething perhaps?'

"Toma-san," Shibi stated.

"Shibi-sama," Toma replied.

"It's about time for their next feeding. I will watch them as you prepare their meals." He told her.

"Yes Shibi-sama," Toma responded bowing slightly she left the room closing the door behind her.

Shibi then turned his focus to the two infants that sat on the floor and watched in surprise as Shino held out his hand to Naruto. Naruto noticing Shino's action stopped chewing on the frog plush and held out her own hand. As the two infants held hands some of Shino's Kikaichu climb onto Naruto's hand. Shino then let go of Naruto's hand and watched his adopted sister. Naruto stared at the Kikaichu that traveled along her arm a wide happy grin upon her face. It was as Shibi watched this that he felt a spike of chakra and in the next second the Kikaichu that had been on Naruto fizzled and fell off the infants arm.

"Ah" Shibi said. Shino's Kikaichu where able to take in the excesses chakra an infant of around his age happened to give off naturally. The fact that the Kikaichu had died almost instantly after trying to drain some of Naruto chakra must mean the young child's chakra reserves where already much higher than any normal child her age. It may just be about time to start them on early chakra control exercises, Shibi thought to himself.

Shibi just came out of his thoughts when he heard a whimper and then a second followed. Nervously he looked at the two infants' who had equally distressed looks on their faces.

Tear's just beginning to leak from their eyes.

"Shh shh, none of that now" Shibi said trying to reason with them with no success. As Naruto sniffled one last time and then gave off an ear-piecing wail. Not long after Shino followed her example and both babes where crying with tears and snot running down their faces. Shibi distressed picked up Naruto gently bouncing her while trying to quiet her down. Finding that Naruto would not stop Shibi placed her back on the ground and picked up Shino trying to quiet him the same way with no success. Placing the child down Shibi shifted from foot to foot trying to think of a way to calm the children.

Looking around the room Shibi noticed an apron, small flowered cloth and a serving try. Grabbing the three items he wrapped the small flowered cloth atop his head put on the apron and held the tray. Then proceeded to dance while making silly and outrageous faces. As Shibi continued to dance using the tray as a prop he heard a giggle. Turning back to the children he saw that Naruto wore a bright big smile on her tear stained face, Shino who sat beside her also wore a smile that was a bit smaller in size.

"Yes yes, see how silly tousan is," Shibi said. As Shibi began to spin with a large smile on his face, he found himself stopping halfway as he came face to face with Toma who held two bowls in her hands.

Shibi face quickly morphed back to its stoic appearance. He then pulled off the cloth from his head and the apron around his waist and placed all three items back onto a nearby table.

"Toma-san" Shibi said.

"Shibi-sama" Toma replied.

"Toma-san. This never happened. Understand." He told the woman as his eyebrow twitched.

"Yes Shibi-sama" Toma replied.

"Good." Shibi then took one of the bowls from Toma. Carrying it in one hand he approached Naruto and lifted her up. He then walked over to a child's high chair and sat Naruto down in it. Grabbing a clean cloth from his jacket he then proceeded to wipe the infants face. Looking over he saw Toma carrying out the same act with Shino. Once he was certain that Naruto's face was clean he place the bowl in front of Naruto and picked up the spoon inside to begin feeding her.

As Shibi watched both of his children eat, he looked at Toma from the corner of his eye and said, "tomorrow prepare for early chakra control lessons."

Toma paused in surprise and asked, "so soon?"

"Shino is already showing signs of being able to control his Kikaichi on his own. As for Naruto I just witness an example of her own chakra." Shibi explained.

"I see," Toma said.

"Even children this young can be taught the basics of chakra control and this will help them later in life" Shibi explained.

The end

I just realized something! The first few chapters deal with short moments in Naruto's early life. That means Short chapters! Oh man after writing a few chapters for my other fics that ended up being 10 to 16 pages that makes me so happy. Anyway thanks for reading and if you feel so inclined please leave a review showing your youthful spirit.

Reviews: thank you to everyone who took the time to review, I really aspirate it.

Guest: thank you for pointing out I was spelling Aburame wrong.

Guest: thanks for the review. I'm glad you like my fic so far. I just love family fic's don't you?

Kitsuneswiftpaw: thanks for the review. Yay a reader! Glad you love it so far and hope you enjoy the chapters to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did some things would have been done differently. I write this fic for my own amusement and make no profit off of it.

Warning: it's a fanfiction so OOC-ness, the death of hundreds of innocent bugs and female Naruto.

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki: the Aburame Clan ch3**

Three years, Seven months and thirteen days ago Shibi became a father with the birth of his son Shino. Three years, six months and two days ago he lost his wife becoming a single parent. Three years, four months and two days ago he became the legal guardian of Naruto Uzumaki. Shibi often thought that for a single parent he was doing a fine job in raising both his son and adopted daughter. He had manage to teach both his children the basics of chakra control at a young age, he survived the terrible twos and both his children where now potty trained but as he looked out at the scene before him he had to wonder if it was good enough.

The mentioned scene that kept Shibi on edge took place in the Aburame compound; to be more exact it was one of the wooded training grounds. In front of Shibi stood his young son, at only three years and seven months Shino was no higher than Shibi's knee. Like his father, Shino had the same black hair that was cut in a similar style and wore a similar pair of black glasses that hid his eyes. He wore a standard black shinobi outfit that covered almost his whole body except for his hands and head. Shino stood fretting and looking distressed. Next to Shino sat a young girl with blond hair that is pulled in twin ponytails that hung down to her shoulders. Blue eyes that where set in a tear stained face and three identical whisker birth marks on either side of the girls cheeks. Like her brother young Naruto also wore a standard black shinobi outfit. Around the young child an assortment of dead bugs lay as Naruto sat on the ground crying.

Stepping forward Shibi reached down and picked Naruto up. He then gently held her as she continued to cry. "There there Naruto, its all okay," Shibi whispered to her.

"But…the bugs," Naruto said between sobs.

"Yes yes, I know," Shibi tried to reassure Naruto.

"Their all… sniff sniff… dead!" she wailed.

Shibi winced at the high pitch cry and told Naruto,"That sometimes happens."

"Dddddddead!" She exclaimed.

"Mmmm," Shibi agreed.

As Shibi continued to pat Naruto on the back Shino carefully made his way over, making sure not to step on any of the bug carcasses on the ground. When Shino reached his father he grabbed Shibi's coat and clung to him. Moving one of his hands away from Naruto Shibi place it on top of Shino's head in a comforting manner.

In truth it had always been highly unlikely that Naruto would be able to learn any of the Aburame clan techniques. It wasn't as if she wasn't strong enough but more that the Uzumaki and Aburame chakra was too different. The Aburame chakra was able to feed the bugs that resided inside them and also made it easier to form a connection with other insect species. On the other hand as far as Shibi could tell the Uzumaki chakra was far too potent for the small insect's and the result is much like the scene in front of him.

"You know Naruto, learning the clans technique isn't everything," Shibi told the young blonde and felt her stiffen. She then turned her head slightly to look Shibi in the eye.

Puffing up her cheeks Naruto replied, "but everyone else in the clan can use the clan techniques."

"Not everyone," Shibi pointed out.

Naruto then glared cutely at Shibi and said, "but everyone can use bugs in some way."

Shibi blinked behind his dark glasses and thought about it. He supposed that even the few members of the clan that didn't use the Kikaichu still in one way or another used a different type of bug.

Sniff sniff. Looking at Naruto he noticed fresh tears falling from her eyes. It was going to be one of those days he could just feel it.

"Naru-chan, don't cry. If you can't use them, then I'll use mine to protect you," Shino told his sister trying to reassure her.

Naruto looked down at Shino curiously her face once again puffed up in annoyance as she shouted out "No, I don't want Onii-san to protect me." The declaration caused Shino to deflate some and even Shibi winced a bit. Naruto then continued, "I want to be able to protect Onii-san."

Shino looked up at Naruto and gave a small smile and even Shibi felt his own mouth twitch in amusement.

"I see," Shibi said "that certainly is a very good goal," he told Naruto. As he felt her relax Shibi then bent down to set Naruto back on the ground patting her on the head "and if that's the case I think I know just the thing we should practice," Shibi said as the light glinted off his glasses.

Naruto took a step back. "Nooooooo anything but that," She moaned.

"But that's the only way you'll get any better," Shibi told the young pouting girl.

"I hate chakra control practice," Naruto moaned.

"I know but it's necessary if you want to grown up strong," Shibi told her as held out his hand. Naruto eyed it for a few seconds but in the end put her small hand in Shibi much larger one. Shibi smiled slightly and held out his other hand for Shino who instantly grasped it. The three of them then headed out of the training ground and started to head home. The basic chakra control exercises could be done in the comfort of their home. As Shibi walked holding the hands of both of his children he couldn't help but think maybe he really was doing a good job.

* * *

 **Authors note and ramblings XD**

Yay, I got another chapter out. This chapter was very short but it's just to introduce the fact that while Naruto has been brought into the Aburame clan, that doesn't mean she can just use the techniques. In later chapters it will go more in depth about how Naruto can't use the Aburame clan techniques. Next chapter will be longer and will have some action/drama in it.

So I recently read this fic called "waking up to a nightmare" by athanatosora its pretty good. I recommend it. Anyway after reading it I thought of a new Naruto fic prompt and I wanted your input on it. In this prompt Naruto ends up being raised by Inoichi and because of this Naruto ends up with a personality similar to his dads but has his mothers temper (where if she became angry she attacks people and you know the regular naruto catch phrase when flustered).

1\. I was wondering what sounds better a female or male Naruto?

2\. Also what sounds better; Inoichi wife divorced him (and took there daughter) because he was always at work, Inoichi wife divorce him (and took their daughter) because he adopted Naruto, Inoichi wife and daughter died in an accident and later he adopted Naruto, or their all one big happy family and maybe one of the reasons Ino hates (is rivals) Sakura because she's mean to Naruto.

* * *

 **Reviews** : I would just like to say thank you. Thank you so much for your reviews to this fic.

Marshman101: thank you for the review. Glad you like it. Always good to hear from you and hope you stick around for future chapters.

HjLostDreams: once again thanks for the review. I hope my pm answered your questions and didn't spoil anything. I blame you a bit for this but after I finished pm-ing to you I thought, why can't I stop Uchiha Massacre? Then I wondered about having a teenage Itachi around. Now before you get all excited, the Uchiha Massacre will take place in this fic. But I'm thinking of having it stopped in another fic.

canis lupus familiaris: thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it so far. Oh really, I'll try out the line break then. The reason why I put 'the end' was so readers would know that the chapter was finished and whatever was below was just ramblings about the story and stuff.

InfinityRabbit: thank you for the review. When I thought about all the clans in Konoha (the known ones at least) I realized that the two clans that had the best shot of dealing with Naruto where the Hyuga and Uchiha clans. But they also where the least likely to ever be given Naruto because of the suspicions of Uchiha (which weren't that wrong. Obito!) and the Hyuga whole main and branch family. After that I found that the only clan that would really fit would be the Aburame and then I realized big brother Shino. And that's how this story was created. Wait was that a jab at the fact that Shino and the Aburame clan are forgettable. I have so much planned for Naruto especially the early years! XD.

Kitsuneswiftpaw: thanks for the review. Glad to hear you like the chapter. I recently remember the episode where Naruto and Shino had a mission together. They were sent to help a rich family that was taking care of a (fake) funeral. I remembered Shino doing this silly dance and song while he was in henge and I thought, " you know Shino's quite good at this". It made me think that the Aburame clan isn't all that different from normal people its just that with there clan techniques it makes it difficult to get close to people outside the clan.


End file.
